Murder on the Edinburgh Express
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Tell us about it Mr Richardson." Sandra smiled as the old man looked off into the distance through the train window and their journey began with the train pulling away from the station.


**Murder on the Edinburgh Express **

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-**Sandra/Gerry (though pretty much an ensemble piece)

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"Tell us about it Mr Richardson." Sandra smiled as the old man looked off into the distance through the train window and their journey began with the train pulling away from the station.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's "Include" challenge to write a fic including the following – Rivalry over the times crossword, the line "I think very few people are completely normal, deep down in their private lives", A friend who in spite of the fact they love them embarrassing their friends find embarrassing, a stream train, an expensive stolen item. Rated for language and sexual content in later chapters. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"This train is over 100 years old and look at it, it's a perfect restoration, even the paint is original they found it in an old storage shed in the yard where it was build. Do you know how long it too to…."

"Brian shut up for a second!" Sandra shouted as she, Jack and Gerry stared at the large royal blue train in front of them and Brian looked hurt.

"It's a classic 1901 **steam train** Sandra you've got to appreciate it for what it is." He said sulkily as a nicely dressed young woman and a man in period conductors uniform walked toward them.

"You must be the UCOS team, I'm Rose McBride and this is Stan Richardson he was the conductor on the train the night of the performance." The young woman said. "You're aware of what we do here at Railway Theatre?"

"You put on performance of classic plays, mainly murder mysteries, using all-star casts and with limited audiences who stay on the train in the sleeper carriages while it travels from her to Edinburgh. The trip takes 5 days any tickets are like gold dust because you get such star studded casts, oh and they cost an arm and a leg. First performance 2001 and the last was to years ago in 2011, it was extra special because it was a performance of Murder on the Orient Express, the director was found dead in his carriage and the **ruby necklace** that was supposed to be a worthless prop, but was actually a hundred grand family air loom that he had decided would add to the authenticity, was gone. Since then you've not been able to get any big names to perform and then train has been out of commission except for the odd guided tour which I'd hazard a guess is mainly populated by people wanting to see where the murder happened rather than actual rail enthusiasts. So that's where we come in we find out who killed your director and what happened to the necklace then you can get back to business. We're going to take the same journey as the train did that time and when we get to the Scottish boarder we check out the area the train was in when the murder occurred then carry on to Edinburgh. I think that's covered everything hasn't it?" Brian concluded smiling triumphantly as Jack and Gerry tried to look anywhere but where they knew the two strangers were standing open mouthed at Brian's lengthy rant.

"I'm so sorry him he is a bit of a walking encyclopaedia at time." Sandra sighed glaring at Brian as she did. Much as she loved all of the boys he sometimes took his in ability to tune into the feelings of others to extremes and today was one of those occasions. ** It was fine when they were alone in the office but when he went on to a full on rant in front of others it was just plain embarrassing.** "I'm Sandra Pullman, the font of all knowledge there is Brian Lane, and these are my other colleagues Jack Halford and Gerry Standing. Shall we get on board and then maybe once we get going you could tell us some more about the trip Mr Richardson."

"Sandra can't we gag him or something we're going to be on the train for five bloody days if he keeps up with the history of steam trains shite I'm going to have to kill him!" Gerry said quietly as he lifted his and Sandra's cases and they followed the curator and conductor on to the train.

"I'll give you and alibi if you kill him." Jack muttered tucking his copy of the times under his arm and following along too.

"I was told you only needed three rooms made up for the journey." Rose said with an apologetic smile. "I can quickly get someone to make up another…."

"It's fine Rose, Gerry and I will be sharing a room I thought Brian had put that into an email." Sandra interrupted smiling as the girl nodded.

"He was a little distracted asking question about the train's history he just mentioned three rooms one that was a double in the last sentence."

"You have a double room? Are sleeping cabins not supposed to be all bunk beds and tiny little winks and cupboards like you see in old movies?" Gerry asked his eyes widening at the thought of not having to get into the same argument with Sandra over who was taking the top bunk.

"When the train was refurbed we knocked some of the sleeping compartments together to make larger rooms that accommodated double beds." Rose explained indicating to Jack and Brian's rooms as they walked down the corridor and finally reached the last door. "People want the whole steam train experience but they demand a little more luxury for sleeping. I'll leave you to get settled and get and get the driver to get going we can meet up in the restaurant car and we call fill you in on the events of the trip before we settle for our first night."

"Wow Gerry look at this room." Sandra gasped as the young woman left them and closed the door.

"Yeah beats being stuck in a set of bunk beds doesn't it?" Gerry agreed the dark wood panelling and sumptuous double beds were nothing at all what he expected at all. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her hungrily lowering her onto the soft comforter.

"Easy tiger we have work to do save that thought for later I've always wanted to make love on a train." Sandra laughed pushing him away and getting up as he groaned with frustration.

Moving along the train corridor she was still quite a distance away from the carriage with Gerry falling into step behind her when she heard familiar voices raised inside.

"Leave me alone I don't need your help it's my thing, I do it every day and I've got my time down to 25 minutes and you're ruining it right now!" Jack snapped angrily.

"25 minutes? I've done it in 18 minutes I gave up doing it in the end it was too easy." Brian replied his attempts to grab the paper being thwarted as Jack pulled it out of his reach.

"What the hell are you two doing? We're supposed to be working and you're **arguing over the times crossword?" **Sandra whispered taking the times from Jack and putting it on the shelf above their heads. "I'm sorry about this I promise we are professionals and we are normal."

"I don't doubt it for a second." Stan the conductor said from his position in the corner. "When you've travelled on this train for ten years with rich people, celebrities, pansy directors and over worked staff nothing surprises you. I've seen it all and I'm here to tell you **I think very few people are completely normal really deep down in their private lives** they certainly weren't the week this all happened."

"Tell us about it Mr Richardson." Sandra smiled as the old man looked off into the distance through the train window and their journey began with the train pulling away from the station.


End file.
